Malware (or malicious code) is a catch-all term used to refer to various types of software that can cause problems or damage a computer. It encompasses viruses, worms, Trojan horses, macro viruses, and backdoors. Malware has evolved to be increasingly more stealthy and targeted. Anti-malware techniques have also evolved to understand and redress the stealthy behavior of malware. Current approaches to anti-malware use tamper-resistant software (TRS) mechanisms to protect their in-band security agents (within the confines of an operating platform operating system) in system memory. Such approaches, however, themselves, are susceptible to software attacks and thus may be flawed. Accordingly, new approaches for protecting platforms against malware may be desired.